Valentines Day
by HGxSS Always
Summary: Severus never cared for Valentines Day, he hated the holiday. But one year, Severus found a reason to not hate the holiday so much.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

In was early Sunday morning as Severus was having himself a bowl of porridge for breakfast. The Great Hall was decorated with brightly colored hearts in red, white and pink. The house elves dressed as cupids, cupcakes and little hearts. They were barging into rooms delivering Valentines, Severus felt bad enough for the house elves. But Merlin can't anyone let them have a little dignity.

Merlin, to Severus this was the absolutely the more insufferable day of the year, he hated most all holidays but Valentines day he despised deeply. There's wasn't a Goddamn thing in this place (excluding his office) that wasn't drenched in pink hearts, white flowers, rainbows, winking smiley faces and unicorns. Severus couldn't understand why people would indulge in this commercialistic holiday and reduce their entire relationship with cards, cheap ass flowers, chocolate or some other pointless cheap object. Unless they feel superior to those you have better things to do then partake in this commercialization, materialism, Hallmark so called holiday. Everything in this room was making Severus sick.

Speaking about things that were making Severus sick. The 'Disgrace' of the Dark Arts Professor was seating down next to Severus at the staff table, his spot at the table was overcrowded with flowers, candy and cards from silly little girls. Lockhart's cloak was even more flamboyant, then normal with a mixture of some many colors. It was like a rainbow threw up all over him. The boastful, curly blonde idiot was looking at a reflection of himself in a small hand held mirror. He was fixing his hair and looked to be memorialize by his own reflection.

"Beautiful as always." Lockhart cheerfully smiled, speaking to his reflection. "Prefect, absolutely prefect."

Severus thought throughout the term whether or not Azkaban was worth killing this fool. He was still, outraged that Dumbledore choose this guy over him. Severus rolled his eyes at Lockhart's childishly glee when, little girls and few young boys were giving him Valentines.. At least he thought the older students would have more self respect, but no a few handful gave Lockhart Valentines as well.

"Severus, these silly little girls with their crushes." Lockhart said cheerfully with a giant grin. Severus just drank his coffee ignore the showboat. "Aww, here comes another one. I love fan mail." Severus ignored him and read his paper.

"Umm, little girl?" Lockhart said, he sounded totally confessed.

"Umm... professor?" Severus, heard a sly quiet voice, "Professor Snape?" Severus lowered the paper and saw the insufferable little know-it-all standing in front of him. She looked nervous, and was tremblingly. She was holding a small card and a cup that read 'World's Best Potion Master'.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He said, his tone made her a little nervous.

"Umm, happy Valentines day professor." Hermione smiled, she quickly placed Severus's card and cup on the table and ran back to the Gryffindor table. Severus was left stunned, and smiled at seeing the look of jealous and speechlessness on Lockhart's face. For the rest of the year, Severus always used the cup Hermione gave him for meals, and Lockhart shallow little ego couldn't take it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione buried herself under a blanket in her dorm. Her face was beat red as her roommates, were making fun of her crush on Professor Snape. Even her friends Ron and Harry were making fun of her, well Ron just lashed out and took off in a huff.

"How could anyone have a crush on Snape?" Lavender smiled, "Ewwww!"

"Hermione I thought you had a crush on Professor Lockhart?" Parvati asked. Why that was true she once did have a crush on Lockhart, but all of that disappeared after their first couple of lessons. All her interest in Lockhart had completely vanish. She quickly came to the realization that Lockhart was not what everyone thought he was. It was something she liked about Snape, was that he was the best in his field, but did continuously boast about it. She realized that she would take one Snape over ten Lockhart's any day of the week.

"Teacher's pet." Lavender taunted.

Hermione didn't know why she felt this way about her Potion's Master. He has bad teeth, dirty hair, pale skin and was cruelly sarcastic. And yet, there was something about him that was just so alluring. She thought that it was his intelligence and his standards that are nearly unobtainable and impossible to achieve. But that why she loved his course, she never felt like McGonagall or Flitwick challenged her intellectually enough.


End file.
